nickelodeon_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
M.C. (season 3)
The third season of the American computer animated series Gang aired on Kart Tunes from January 6, 2073 through January 26, 2074, totaling 16 episodes. The season was executive produced by series creator Steve Marmel, who also acted as showrunner and head writer. Set in the early-mid 2010s era of New York City, the series follows the adventures of McCrillis Nsiah, an adolescent boxer and mixed martial artist fighter who works a full-time job in a secret youth exploration program as an undercover agent to fight against law enforcement and gang tyrannies. In the season, McCrillis reunites with his sensei Ms. Huggette Fenelon, who expels him after learning he abused her teaching methods when he sought retaliation against his peers and family during the events in the series' previous season. But McCrillis wants to get back to attending school regularly so that he can further catch up and graduate on time with his fellow classmates. So Ms. Fenelon volunteers to help him in his struggle against the Dominican gang known as the Trinitarios, who are controlling all of his friend Jonathan Castillo's actions, and the humanoid creatures known as demons, who are part of a conspiracy involving the legendary amplifier known as the Daemon Bead. However, as the season progresses, McCrillis finds he has much more dangerous foes to face than with just the Trinitarios and the demons combined. The season received generally positive reviews from critics. At the time, the series gained 48 million viewers a month, making it the highest rated program in the Kart Tunes' history and of all modern TV programs in the United States. The episodes "Girls' Night Out", "Freakshow" and "Shades of Gray" each won a Primetime Emmy Award in the category Outstanding Animated Program (for Programming Less Than One Hour). Toronto Dyckman, McCrillis' voice actor, won an Annie Award in the category "Outstanding Individual Achievement for Voice Acting by a Male Performer in an Animated Television Production" for the second time. The series won a Teens' Choice Award for Favorite TV Show for the second time as well. Former child stars such as Jamie Lynn Spears, Miley Cyrus, Jace Norman, Nat and Alex Wolf, Keke Palmer, and Drake Bell have been reported to be fans of the show. Production Cast Reception The season received generally positive reviews from critics. - - Episodes 27. TBA (January 6, 2073) At Kings County Hospital Center, McGee tries to force Jaberi to spill the beans about M.C.'s current whereabouts. Just then, a woman bursts in, revealing herself to be Ms. Huggette Fenelon, McCrillis' heavily skilled boxing and mixed martial artist fighting teacher, who is also looking for McCrillis. Meanwhile, while skateboarding around town, MaKayla encounters M.C. for the first time since she, Cheyenne, and Jaden last saw him in school. MaKayla takes M.C. to a quieter area inside a nearby park, where she tries to tell him something. MaKayla also wants to know what's been going on with M.C. as of late so that she can help him out. When he refuses, she leaves, depressed and in tears, but not before letting him know that "she loves him more than he'll ever know". MaKayla later talks it out with Deputy Charles who, during the conversation, reveals to her about Felix's death, which further reduces MaKayla to tears. Elsewhere, McGee investigates Felix's murder and tries to interrogate Henderson about his failure to go after the murderer, but to no avail. M.C. gets into yet another heated tension with police, and then is caught moments later by Ms. Fenelon. 28. Sensei (January 13, 2073) 29. TBA (January 20, 2073) McCrillis returns to school for the first time in a while. He is approached by MaKayla, who gives him a warm hug and tells him that she's aware of his secret identity as a full-time undercover agent working for McGee while also saying how proud she is of him for standing up against tyranny, bullying, and gangbanging, but that violence would only worsen things. McCrillis lets MaKayla hang around with him for the rest of the day at school and in his classes as he laments to her of his current situations of tensions with police, gangs, his family, and his classmates, including Devon and Haze. Concurrently, he shows her footage from his body camera of his most recent fight with his classmates Dante, Jvar, Tahje, Christian, Terry, Tremeek, Tremaine, and Robert, explaining to her of their poor treatment towards him all along. He also shows her footage of his encounter with the Trinitarios, explaining to her of Jay Jay's current gang affiliation status. At the end of the school day, M.C. takes MaKayla to his apartment to show him of what his relationship with his family really looks like for real. M.C. and MaKayla then head to Ms. Fenelon's house to stay for the weekend, but not before they encounter a strange young boy with a wide grin glaring at them from the backyard. 30. TBA (January 27, 2073) 31. TBA (May 5, 2073) 32. TBA (May 12, 2073) 33. TBA (May 19, 2073) 34. TBA (May 26, 2073) 35. TBA (September 8, 2073) 36. TBA (September 15, 2073) 37. TBA (September 22, 2073) 38. TBA (September 29, 2073) 39. TBA (January 5, 2074) 40. TBA (January 12, 2074) 41. TBA (January 19, 2074) 42. TBA (January 26, 2074) DVD release